A Hostage Crisis
by Jesus' girl 4ever
Summary: The son of a Telmarine lord questions all he has ever known when he meets an unusual captive...
1. That's Dame Hannah?

**A Hostage Crisis**

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.

**Chapter 1: That's Dame Hannah?**

"Ah, look! The scouting party has returned! And it looks as if they brought a 'guest' with them." The gatekeeper chuckled evilly. Josiah looked up to see the approaching group. Their 'guest' was, as far as he could tell, a blond-haired teenager. She appeared to be unconscious. "Who do you think she is?" he asked.

"How should I know? She's probably someone important, if they went to all the trouble to drag her back here."

Josiah sighed and went to greet the arrivals. "Was your trip successful, brother?" he asked the leader as he dismounted.

"Quite so, Josiah. Have you noticed our prize?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. Who is she?"

"She is none other than the Dame Hannah who has caused us many problems."

"Her? She doesn't look like a knight, much less one who can cause us problems!"

"Oh, you would be surprised at how much of a fight she put up! She wounded three of our men before the rest of us managed to subdue her."

"Really?" Josiah studied the prone figure on the ground.

"Of course, you'll find that out firsthand."

He eyed his brother. "What do you mean 'I'll find that out firsthand'?"

"Why, I want you to guard her."

"What? Me? Why me?"

"Because you are my brother, and I trust you completely. And because you hate her as much as I do for killing our father."

"Very well."

"We shall keep her in one of the guest chambers. However, she must be bound at all times, and-"

"I know the drill." He leaned over and almost effortlessly picked the knight up and carried her into the castle. He entered a guest room and laid her down on the bed before binding her hand and foot. "Now all I can do is wait for her to awaken," Josiah said, sitting in a nearby chair.

* * *

He did not have to wait long. She drew his attention when she groaned. He watched her for a few seconds before she opened her eyes. "Wh-where am I?"

He helped her sit up before saying, "That's none of your business, Dame Hannah." He paused before adding, "You are Dame Hannah, aren't you?"

"And if I am?"

"Then my brother was right, and you are quite a prize."

She bristled at that statement. "I am no one's prize!"

"On the contrary, you are my brother's prize, and as such he will do with you as he wishes!"

"Then why are you here instead of him?"

_That's a good question_, he thought, but he said, "Captains are too busy to be bothered with guarding insolent captives!"

She smirked. "You think me insolent, do you?"

"I just said so, didn't I?"

"I suppose you did." She bit her lip before asking, "Do you know what your brother plans to do with me?"

"No, I do not." He didn't know why, but he felt drawn to this girl. _She is the enemy! _he reminded himself. Still, he couldn't stop himself from saying, "I will attempt to find out if you wish."

She smiled. "Thank you. I would really appreciate that."

He smiled back. "In the meantime, are you hungry?"

"A little," she admitted.

He stood. "I will send for something for you, then."

"Thank you." She watched him move toward the door before calling out, as if it was an afterthought, "Wait!"

He turned. "Yes?"

"What's your name? You know mine, but…"

"My name is Josiah."

"That's a nice name."

"Thank you." He left the room.

* * *

When he returned to the room, he was surprised to hear someone talking. _Who is she talking to? _he wondered. He opened the door. Hannah's voice grew louder. It sounded as if she was reciting something.

"He who dwells in the shelter of the Most High will abide in the shadow of the Almighty. I will say to the Lord, 'My refuge and my fortress, my God, in whom I trust!' For it is He who delivers you from the snare of the trapper and from the deadly pestilence. He will cover you with His pinions, and under His wings you may seek refuge; His faithfulness is a shield and bulwark. You will not be afraid of the terror by night, or of the arrow that flies by day; of the pestilence that stalks in darkness, or of the destruction that lays waste at noon. A thousand may fall at your side and ten thousand at your right hand, but it shall not approach you. You will only look on with your eyes and see the recompense of the wicked. For you have made the Lord, my refuge, even the Most High, your dwelling place. No evil will befall you, nor will any plague come near your tent. For He will give His angels charge concerning you, to guard you in all your ways. They will bear you up in their hands, that you do not strike your foot against a stone. You will tread upon the lion and cobra; the young lion and the serpent you will trample down. 'Because he has loved Me, therefore I will deliver him; I will set him securely on high, because he has known My name. He will call upon Me, and I will answer him; I will be with him in trouble; I will rescue him and honor him. With a long life I will satisfy him, and let him see My salvation.' "

"That was beautiful," he said when she was finished.

"Oh!" she gasped, her cheeks turning red. "Th-thank you."

"I didn't mean to startle you. I was rather curious as to who you were talking to. But I see now that you were merely reciting- what was that, anyway?"

"A passage I memorized a long time ago. Before I came to Narnia. I thought it would be quite comforting to remember for times like this."

"I imagine it would be." They fell into silence for a few minutes before she asked, "Why does your brother, and you, too, I assume, hate me so much?"

"Because…" He turned his head to hide his tears. "Because you killed our father." _It's probably a good thing that she asked. It might help me to remember why I _should _hate her._

"Oh..." She looked genuinely sad. "I'm sorry. Truly I am. But if I did, I am certain it was in a battle. How can you know it was me?"

He sneered. "Believe me, we know."

"But how?"

"Because one of your arrows was sticking out of his back!"

She looked actually confused. "One of my- what?"

Josiah scoffed. "You heard me. You shot him in the back as he fled the battlefield."

"I-I-I-I don't-I've never shot anyone in the back!"

"Well, whether or not you remember it, you shot him as he was trying to retreat. That is the same as murder!"

"Murder? No, I- Wait. Was your father's name Lord Berion?"

"Yes. So you do remember."

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean, it wasn't like you said!"

"Then what did happen?" he asked mockingly.

"He was trying to kidnap Queen Lucy! I had no other choice. At least, none that would have Lucy safe." Her eyes begged him to believe her. For some strange reason, he wanted to, but still…

"How do I know that what you say is true?"

"How did you know what you said was true?"

"My brother told it to me."

"And so you believed him."

"Of course! He's my brother. Why wouldn't I believe him?"

"Do you still believe him?"

"I'm not sure. Why would he lie?"

She shrugged. "Would he want to admit that your father had tried to kidnap a nine-year-old girl, even if she was a queen?"

"Probably not… You know, you're wise for your age. How old are you, anyway?"

She smiled. "I'm fifteen."

"Fifteen? I would have thought at most eighteen!"

"Nope. Fifteen." Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, which made both of them jump. "That's probably your food." As he spoke, he went to open the door. He took the plate from the servant and closed the door again. He sat down, saying, "I'm sorry that I can't untie you so that you can eat, but, well…"

"Your brother won't let you?" she finished. "It's all right; I understand."

He smiled and began to feed her. It wasn't much, just some bread and cheese, but she was starving, and therefore it was some of the best food she had ever eaten. Once she was finished, he set the plate down. They were again startled by a knock. He shook his head as he went to answer it. A soldier saluted him. "What is it, Alexander?"

"Your brother has summoned you, my lord. I am to remain to guard Dame Hannah until your return."

He nodded. "Of course." He glanced back at Hannah, who appeared to have heard everything. "I will come back as soon as I can." He left the room and hastened to his brother's study. He hesitated, gathering his thoughts, before finally turning the knob and pushing the door open.

* * *

"Thank you, Alexander. You may go now," Josiah said upon reentering Hannah's room. Alexander bowed and exited. "How was your meeting with your brother?" Hannah asked.

He shrugged. "It was fine, as such meetings go. I asked him what his plans regarding you are."

She waited. He said nothing else, enjoying her growing frustration. Finally she said, "Well? What did he say?"

He smirked. "He said that he is going to hold you for ransom, seeing as how you are so close to the kings and queens."

"Oh."

"Something wrong?"

"I-I-Yes. Define 'hold me for ransom', please?"

"Um, keep you here until they fulfill certain demands, then return you once they have?"

"That's what I thought you meant."

"What's wrong?"

"What kind of demands?"

"Money, probably. Although, knowing my brother, he might try to get them to surrender Narnia for your safety."

"That's what I was afraid of," Hannah whispered, almost so softly he couldn't hear.

"You don't think they would?"

"No. I know they would! And that's what I'm scared about. They're such good friends that they'll do it, and then all of Narnia would suffer. I can't let that happen. Not because of me."

"Well, if they decide to do what my brother asks, you aren't in much of a position to do anything about it."

"No… but you are! Please, please, help me."

"Why should I? Even if you didn't murder him, you still killed my father! Why should I help you?" She opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off. "Furthermore, you are asking me to help you save Narnia? I am a Telmarine! My people wish that your land did not exist. So, why should I help your land? Simply because you, a hostage, ask me to? I think not."

"Because the innocent will suffer! Old ones, women, children! You could easily turn your back on them? If you can, then you are not the kind of man I thought you were."

"Do not speak to me of innocent! You speak of demons, half human and half animal. They are not innocent."

"But what about Queen Lucy? King Edmund? Even Queen Susan? Susan is fourteen! Edmund is twelve, and Lucy is only ten! Please," she grew softer, "please. I beg you."

He turned, looked her in they eye, and said one clear word: "No." Then he turned on his heel and stalked out. As he closed the door behind him, he couldn't help but hear her whisper, "Aslan, please, help us."

_A/N: I got bit by a plot bunny that would not go away. What do you think? Worth continuing? Does anyone know what it was that Hannah was quoting?_


	2. The Love of a Lion

**A Hostage Crisis**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. At least, nothing you recognize.

**Chapter 2: The Love of a Lion**

"Why can't someone else guard her, Dereth?"

"Josiah, I've told you: You're the only one I trust enough to let guard her. It will only be until the kings and queens give me the ransom. Then you will be free. But, while we wait, you must guard her. That is an order. Understood?"

"Perfectly." Josiah turned and stalked out of the room. This time, as he approached Dame Hannah's chamber, he heard her singing. _First she recites… whatever that was, and now she sings! How can she be so infuriatingly positive? _

"Faith of our fathers, living still  
In spite of dungeon, fire and sword,  
O how our hearts beat high with joy  
Whene'er we hear that glorious word!  
Faith of our fathers! Holy faith!  
We will be true to thee till death!

Our fathers, chained in prisons dark,  
Were still in heart and conscience free;  
And blest would be their children's fate,  
If they, like them should die for thee:  
Faith of our fathers! holy faith!  
We will be true to thee till death!

Faith of our fathers, we will strive  
To win all nations unto thee;  
And through the truth that comes from God  
Mankind shall then indeed be free.  
Faith of our fathers! holy faith!  
We will be true to thee till death!

Faith of our fathers, we will love  
Both friend and foe in all our strife,  
And preach thee, too, as love knows how  
By kindly words and virtuous life.  
Faith of our fathers! holy faith!  
We will be true to thee till death!"

He growled as he entered. "You're just determined to make this as miserable for me as it is for you, aren't you?"

She grinned. "Am I succeeding?"

"Yes. Do you have to be so… so…?"

"Optimistic?"

"Exactly! How is it that you can manage to be cheerful when you're imprisoned?"

"Aslan."

"What?"

"Aslan gives me joy even here."

"But how? And Who is this Aslan? I mean, I know that He is the demon Lion that you Narnians worship, but that's all."

"I have joy because I know that He is with me at all times. And as for Who Aslan is, He's _not _a demon! He is the Great Lion, the Son of the Emperor-beyond-the-Sea, the Creator, the High King over all high kings. He was the sacrifice that saved King Edmund. He is peace, joy, love-"

"Love? Your God loves you?"

Hannah smiled. "Oh, yes. Aslan loves everyone who has ever existed."

"You mean He loves all of His followers."

"No. I mean He loves everyone. He loves Peter, Susan, Edmund, Faith, Rose, Lucy, and me just as much as He loves you, your brother, your father, even the Tisroc in Calormen."

Josiah had to sit down. "He loves me? But- But I don't worship Him. Our gods don't even love their worshippers. And you're saying yours loves even those who scorn Him?"

"Yes, indeed He does. And yes, He loves you. He knows everything about you. He knows you better than anyone alive, even you!"

"I- I can't understand that kind of love."

"Well, let me put it this way. Who is the person you are closest to?"

"Probably Dereth. My brother."

"All right. Before I try to explain this, would you promise to hear me out and to answer all the questions I ask? It would be so much simpler if you weren't asking what all of this has to do with Aslan and His love every five seconds."

He couldn't help but chuckle. "I promise."

"Okay. So, you say you're closest to your brother?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that your brother would do anything to save your life?"

"I believe that he would do almost anything, yes."

"Almost? Do you think he would die in your place, if that's what it took to save your life?"

He hesitated. "No. He wouldn't."

"Would you do anything to save his?"

"Except die, yes."

Hannah shook her head. "Is there anything that you could do to lose his love?"

He sighed. "I don't see what-"

"You promised. Now answer the question."

"I did promise. Yes, I imagine that if I did something horrendous that I would lose his love."

"Could he do anything to lose yours?"

"Yes."

Hannah's eyes went wide. "So you've never known an unconditional love in your life?"

"No. Have you?"

"Yes. I have. So you're telling me that the person closest to you wouldn't die in your place, and if you did something he disapproved of, you would lose his love?"

"Yes, that's what I'm telling you."

"Aslan isn't like that. He knows everything you've ever done and everything you will ever do, and He loves you anyway. He died for King Edmund and, I believe, all traitors and sinners to ever live. I can't fathom that kind of love either, but I've had examples of it. My parents love each other and me unreservedly. I couldn't ask for better."

_I wish I knew love like that, _Josiah thought. He sighed. "I shouldn't be listening to this, to you. It's treason, but I-I-I don't want to stop! Your words, they- they- they fill me with joy like I've never known!"

Hannah smiled. "I'm glad."

He abruptly stood and walked to the door. Before he left, he turned and said, "We will speak of this again?"

"If you want to, we will." He nodded curtly and left the room. As he strode toward his chambers, a servant approached him. "Milord, your brother summons you."

"Thank you." _Now, what does Dereth want? _Josiah had been planning to go and meditate on what the Narnian knight had told him about Aslan. However, he changed his course to find his brother's study. He knocked and heard his brother say, "Enter." So he entered.

"You sent for me?"

"I did. I wanted to make certain that you are… treating the girl they way we treat hostages."

"Dereth, you know that I will not harm a lady."

"She has specifically stated in the past that she is no lady."

"Then I will not harm a female. Dereth, I can hardly believe you would ask such a thing!"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because it's not right."

"Josiah, when have I cared about what's right?"

"Never, but would you wish the anger of the gods upon us?"

"Would they be angered?"

"I imagine so. Dereth, she is fifteen! Only a child."

"Surely not. She must be eighteen. At least!"

"No. Fifteen. I heard it from her own lips."

"Do any of us beside you and I know this?"

"No… why do you ask that?"

"Because I would not like it if word was spread that our father was slain by a child!"

Josiah winced. "I don't suppose that would be advantageous."

"No. Now, if I ordered you to do something regarding the Narnian, will you do it?"

"Depends on what it is. I would do it unless it involves harming her."

"It does not. You must stay in the room and watch her."

"Me? Personally?"

"Yes, personally."

"With all due respect, Dereth, I do not believe she could, or would even attempt to escape."

"Why do you say she wouldn't?"

"Because she strikes me as someone who is smarter than that."

"True. She is smart." Dereth paused, thinking. "Very well. You need not personally guard her constantly. But someone must be in that room at all times, and you must take at least one shift every day. Is that good enough for you?"

"Yes. Thank you, my brother." Josiah bowed and left.

* * *

"I am sorry I was delayed. Dereth had need of me."

"I understand," Hannah said, smiling.

"Tell me more of this Lion of yours," he ordered.

The knight appeared to be happy to oblige. "What would you like to know?"

"You seem to believe that He cares for you, that He would rescue you."

"I do believe that."

"Has He done it before?"

"Oh, goodness, yes! Dozens, if not hundreds of times!"

"Tell me of one of those times."

"Very well." She thought for a few moments before saying, "All right; I've got one, but it didn't happen in this world. It happened in the world the kings, queens, my cousins, and I came from. Is that all right?"

"Certainly."

"Good. Once, there were two followers of Aslan who visited cities for the sole purpose of leading people to faith in the Lion. They entered a certain city, where there was a slave girl who was possessed by an evil spirit. Her masters would use that spirit for fortune-telling. That made them very rich. Now, this slave girl would follow Aslan's messengers around, crying out, 'These men are bond-servants of the Most High God, who are proclaiming to you the way of salvation.' The followers put up with it for several days before one of them finally turned to her and said, 'I command you in the name of Jesus Christ to come out of her!' And the spirit came out-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who's Jesus Christ?"

"That's Aslan's Name in my world. Anyway, the spirit came out, and the girl's masters got very angry. Their source of money was gone. So, they brought the men to the authorities and accused them of disturbing the peace. The magistrates ordered the men beaten and thrown into prison, telling the jailer to guard them securely. Then they left. About midnight, the two men were praying and singing praises to Aslan when there was an earthquake. The chains fell off of them. When the jailer saw that the prison doors were open, he drew his sword and prepared to kill himself, because he would have been put to death for allowing the prisoners to escape. But, he heard one of the followers call out, 'Do not harm yourself, for we are all here!' The jailer sent for lights and, after checking to make sure none had escaped, he fell before the men and said, 'Sirs, what must I do to be saved?'

"They said, 'Believe in the Lord Jesus, and you will be saved, you and your household'. Then the jailer brought the two of them out and washed their wounds, and he and his whole household believed. When day came, the officials sent to the prison and told the jailer to let the men go. The leader of the two said, 'They have beaten us in public without trial, men who are Romans, and have thrown us into prison; and now are they sending us away secretly? No indeed! But let them come themselves and bring us out.'" Hannah saw that Josiah was about to interrupt, and she answered his question before he asked it. "Rome was the name of the kingdom they lived in. When the authorities heard that they were Romans, they came and begged them to leave. They did, and after encouraging the other believers in the city, the men departed for another place."

"Wow. That's a good story. And it really happened?"

She nodded. "It really happened."

"So Aslan does care about His people."

"Yes. He does."

"I wish I had a god like that."

_A/N: Well? What do you think? Last chapter's quote was Psalm 91. Anyone know what the hymn and story in this chapter were?_

_Oh, as I was writing that section where Hannah's explaining Aslan's love, I couldn't help but think of the songs "His Kind of Love" by Group 1 Crew and "This Love Doesn't Run" by Kerrie Roberts. If you haven't heard them, go listen to them! They're great songs and worth the few minutes it'll take to listen. _


	3. An Interesting Meeting

**A Hostage Crisis**

Disclaimer: I own OC's only.

**Chapter 3: An Interesting Meeting**

_**Two weeks later…**_

Josiah sighed as he prepared to take his guard shift of that day. Hannah was getting more and more infuriating every day. Yet, what she said about Aslan made perfect sense. She had told him of the Lion's many good deeds, how He had saved His people time and time again. She smiled as he entered the room. "What would you have me tell you today?"

"My head would have you tell me nothing."

"Oh." She looked crestfallen.

"Wait! That is what my head would say. But my heart- well, my heart would have you tell me of your Lion again."

"All right. Another story?"

"If it pleases you."

"All right. Let me think…" She bit her lip as she thought. "I have one! Once, a king named Nebuchadnezzar made a huge golden statue. He commanded that everyone must bow down to it when they heard lots of different kinds of music or be thrown into a fiery furnace. But three followers of Aslan decided not to bow down. Some men went to the king and told him, 'O king, live forever! You, O king, have made a decree that every man who hears the sound of the horn, flute, lyre, trigon, psaltery, and bagpipe and all kinds of music, is to fall down and worship the golden image. But whoever does not fall down and worship shall be cast into the midst of a furnace of blazing fire. There are certain Jews whom you have appointed over the administration of the province of Babylon, namely Shadrach, Meshach and Abed-nego. These men, O king, have disregarded you; they do not serve your gods or worship the golden image which you have set up.'

"Well, the king was enraged. He sent for the three guys who didn't bow down and said to them, 'Is it true, Shadrach, Meshach and Abed-nego, that you do not serve my gods or worship the golden image that I have set up? Now if you are ready, at the moment you hear the sound of the horn, flute,lyre, trigon, psaltery and bagpipe and all kinds of music, to fall down and worship the image that I have made, very well. But if you do not worship, you will immediately be cast into the midst of a furnace of blazing fire; and what god is there who can deliver you out of my hands?'

"They responded, 'O Nebuchadnezzar, we do not need to give you an answer concerning this matter. If it be so, our God whom we serve is able to deliver us from the furnace of blazing fire; and He will deliver us out of your hand, O king. But even if He does not, let it be known to you, O king, that we are not going to serve your gods or worship the golden image that you have set up.'

"That got the king _really _mad. He ordered that the furnace be heated seven times hotter than usual. It was so hot that the guards who dragged Shadrach, Meshach, and Abed-nego to the fire were slain by it. But the three men fell into the fire still tied up. The king looked into the furnace and said, 'Was it not three men we cast bound into the midst of the fire?'

"The officials replied to the king, 'Certainly, O king.'

"He said, 'Look! I see four men loosed and walking about in the midst of the fire without harm, and the appearance of the fourth is like a son of the gods!' Well, he was close, anyway. But it wasn't a son of the _gods_ that he saw."

"Who did the king see then?"

"He saw the Son of God."

"Is there a difference?"

"There's a huge difference!" Hannah took a deep breath. "Anyway, then Nebuchadnezzar came near to the door of the furnace of blazing fire; he said, 'Shadrach, Meshach and Abed-nego, come out, you servants of the Most High God, and come here!' Then Shadrach, Meshach and Abed-nego came out of the midst of the fire. The satraps, the prefects, the governors and the king's high officials gathered around and saw in regard to these men that the fire had no effect on the bodies of these men nor was the hair of their head singed, nor were their trousers damaged, nor had the smell of fire even come upon them. Nebuchadnezzar responded and said, 'Blessed be the God of Shadrach, Meshach and Abed-nego, who has sent His angel and delivered His servants who put their trust in Him, violating the king's command, and yielded up their bodies so as not to serve or worship any god except their own I make a decree that any people, nation or tongue that speaks anything offensive against the God of Shadrach, Meshach and Abed-nego shall be torn limb from limb and their houses reduced to a rubbish heap, inasmuch as there is no other god who is able to deliver in this way.' "

"Is this the same Nebuchadnezzar who had that weird dream about the huge statue with the parts?"

"Same one."

"He had a fascination for tearing people limb from limb, didn't he?"

Hannah laughed. "Indeed he did!"

"Is that the end?"

"For now." She grinned.

He raised his eyebrows. "For now?"

"There's another story about Nebuchadnezzar I can tell you later if you want."

"Why couldn't you tell me now?"

"I didn't know there was a rush. I'll be here for a while yet, right?"

"I'm not sure."

"You mean your brother might let me go?"

"No. Not that."

"Then what?"

"I can't tell you."

"But-"

"Hannah, please. Don't beg me. I can't tell anyone about what I know."

She sighed. "Well, all right. But, you have to explain something to me first."

"What's that?"

"I'm confused. The man who took your father's title is named Elika. Yet your brother's name is Dereth. Could you explain that?"

He laughed. "Easily. I have two brothers!"

"Now, why couldn't I figure that out?" She paused, shaking her head, before saying, "Nebuchadnezzar had another dream. In this one, he saw a huge tree…"

* * *

Josiah nodded to Alexander as he reported for duty. The young man then, after glancing around to make certain no one was watching, hurried to his quarters. Upon arriving, he grabbed his bow and quiver, placing it over his shoulder, and, since he already wore his sword, left again. He carefully slipped out of the fortress and ran down a forest path for about five minutes, but slowed upon seeing that he was approaching his destination. He heard the crunch of leaves behind him, the creaking of a bow string as it was pulled back, and a young, feminine voice saying, "If I was you, I wouldn't move."

He didn't, but he did reply, "Please. I know where Lady Hannah is. I fear that if something happened to me, she would be harmed."

He guessed the girl was deliberating about what he had said. Finally, she replied, "Give me your weapons."

He unfastened his sword belt from his waist and removed his quiver from his shoulder, handing them back to the odd girl behind him. There was a click as she took her arrow from the string, followed by the shing of a sword being drawn. She accepted his weapons, saying, "Let's go."

The two of them walked a little way before they entered the Narnian camp. Soon they stood in front of a large tent with the buzz of voices inside, though Josiah couldn't discern anything they said. "May we come in?" the girl called.

"We? Who else is out there?" the voice of a young man asked.

"Let us in and you'll see," the girl impatiently responded.

"Come in," the same voice answered. Josiah took that as his signal and slipped in. He heard the girl follow, the flap falling closed behind her. Inside he saw two boys, one around Hannah's age and the other slightly younger, a girl who bore a small resemblance to Hannah, and a centaur. The sight of the latter frightened him more than a little. "Well? Who are you?" the older boy questioned exasperatedly.

Josiah bowed. "I am Josiah, son of-"

The younger boy interrupted. "The late Lord Berion, who was slain by our dear friend Dame Hannah in defense of our Royal sister the Queen Lucy."

"That's right," Josiah replied, suddenly realizing two things. One, he believed Hannah's account of what had happened that day; two, he was standing before at least one of Narnia's famous child-rulers. The older boy intruded upon his thoughts with a question, though it was not meant for him. "Where did you find him, Faith?"

He heard a click as she returned her sword to its sheath. "The west end of camp." She paused before adding, "Peter, he says he knows where Hannah is. And he seemed to know where the camp is."

The High King then turned his steely gaze upon Josiah, along with everyone else in the tent. "Well? You should hope you have a good reason for knowing our whereabouts and those of our friend Dame Hannah."

"I merely happened upon your camp two days ago by accident. As for how I know Dame Hannah's, well, my brother was the one who kidnapped her."

"Which begs the question, why are you here?" the girl who looked like Hannah asked.

"To tell the truth, I truly don't know. She- she has been telling me of Aslan, and- and I can't help but want to help her."

"You believe in Aslan?" the younger boy, King Edmund, Josiah assumed, asked.

"I- I- I don't know what I believe. I just know I don't want Hannah getting hurt."

"Is there a way you think that might not happen?" High King Peter asked.

"Yes, I believe there just might be. But it would require you to trust me."

"Let us hear it first."

"Very well." Josiah outlined his plan.

Once he was finished, King Peter bit his lip, thinking. "Ed? What do you think?"

"I think we can trust him and we should go with his plan. We haven't come up with anything better."

"Faith? Rose?"

"I think we can," Rose, the girl who had already been in the room when they arrived, said.

"So do I. Whether Hannah will is the question."

"Will she?" Rose asked him.

"I doubt it, but does she need to?"

"Not really," Edmund admitted.

"I agree. Here's what we'll do then. Faith will escort you back to the fortress, and you can show her the secret door," Peter said.

"And you're sure your brother doesn't know about it?" Faith interrupted to ask.

"He hasn't forbidden me to use it, so I'm sure."

Peter smiled at that before continuing, "She returns here, and tomorrow we attack. You will be certain to be the one guarding her during the battle?"

"Yes."

"Then I think we're ready. Faith, if you would go with him?"

"Of course." She nodded at the kings and glanced at Josiah. "You coming?"

"Certainly." The two of them exited the camp. After about ten minutes of walking, they arrived back at the hidden door in the wall. "Could you find it again?"

"My cousin's life depends upon me finding it. I will be able to."

"Good." He noticed that she seemed like she wanted to say something else. "Was there something you wanted to ask?"

"Is she safe?"

"Yes. She is perfectly unharmed."

Faith grinned. "Thank you." Then she was gone.

Josiah thought, _She's just as strange as Hannah. It must run in their family. _Laughing, he entered the fortress.


	4. Rescue

**A Hostage Crisis**

Disclaimer: I only own OCs.

**Chapter 4: Rescue**

_This is the day, _Josiah thought the next morning as he awoke. _This is the day. _He dressed and hurried to take the first shift guarding Dame Hannah. She noticed something was distracting him. "Josiah? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You haven't answered my question."

"What question is that?"

"Don't you want me to tell you another story?"

"Of course I do."

"OK, um, let's see. I've got another one about Daniel. This is when Nebuchadnezzar's grandson is ruling, so Daniel's an old man. Belshazzar, the new king, held a great feast and invited a thousand of his nobles."

"A thousand?"

"A thousand. Anyway, he had some wine. Then, he had some more wine. Then, he had even more wine. Then-"

"I get the point. He got drunk."

"Right. When he was drunk, he ordered that the sacred vessels from the temple in Jerusalem be brought so that they could drink out of them."

"I bet Aslan didn't like that."

"You don't know the half of it. See, when they got them, they began praising gods of gold, silver, bronze, iron, wood and stone. Remember what I told you about Aslan being a jealous God?"

"Yes."

"Well, He is. And so they were using the sacred vessels from His temple to praise their false gods?"

"He was not happy."

"No. Suddenly, while they were all happily drunk, a hand appeared writing on the wall. No body, just the hand."

"That would scare me to death."

"It did the king too. He went pale, his thoughts alarmed him, his hip joints went slack and his knees started knocking together. He summoned those magicians, y'know, the ones who couldn't tell Nebuchadnezzar his dreams? He summoned them, and guess what?"

"They couldn't tell him what the writing said or meant?"

"Correct. So he got scareder."

"Hannah, 'scareder' is not a word."

"I know. Anyway, his mom came and told him about Daniel, and he sent for him. He told him, 'Are you that Daniel who is one of the exiles from Judah, whom my father the king brought from Judah?Now I have heard about you that a spirit of the gods is in you, and that illumination, insight and extraordinary wisdom have been found in you. Just now the wise men and the conjurers were brought in before me that they might read this inscription and make its interpretation known to me, but they could not declare the interpretation of the I personally have heard about you, that you are able to give interpretations and solve difficult problems. Now if you are able to read the inscription and make its interpretation known to me, you will be clothed with purple and wear a necklace of gold around your neck, and you will have authority as the third ruler in the kingdom.' "

"Why third?"

"Because Belshazzar and his father governed the kingdom together, they were the first and second rulers. So third was the highest open slot. Anyhow, Daniel answered, 'Keep your gifts for yourself or give your rewards to someone else; however, I will read the inscription to the king and make the interpretation known to him.' Daniel went on to synopsize the story I told you yesterday about Nebe and the tree."

"Nebe?"

"Easier to say than Nebuchadnezzar. At any rate, Daniel went on to say, 'Yet you, his son, Belshazzar, have not humbled your heart, even though you knew all this, but you have exalted yourself against the Lord of heaven; and they have brought the vessels of His house before you, and you and your nobles, your wives and your concubines have been drinking wine from them; and you have praised the gods of silver and gold, of bronze, iron, wood and stone, which do not see, hear or understand. But the God in whose hand are your life-breath and all your ways, you have not glorified. Then the hand was sent from Him and this inscription was written out. Now this is the inscription that was written out: "MENĒ, MENĒ, TEKĒL, UPHARSIN."This is the interpretation of the message: "MENĒ"—God has numbered your kingdom and put an end to it. "TEKĒL"—you have been weighed on the scales and found deficient. "PERĒS"—your kingdom has been divided and given over to the Medes and Persians.'

"Then the stupid king ignored everything that Daniel said and clothed him in purple and gave him a gold necklace and made him third ruler. But that very night, the Medes and Persians attacked. Belshazzar was killed and Darius the Mede became king."

"Wow."

"Aslan doesn't take blasphemy lightly."

"No indeed."

"Would you like to hear another story about Daniel?"

"Sure."

"All right. This one happens during the reign of Darius. He appointed 120 guys to be over the different parts of the kingdom. Three wise dudes were over them. Daniel was one of them, but since he was, thanks to Aslan, the smartest of all of them. So Darius planned to appoint Daniel over the entire kingdom. I can't blame him. But the other 122 dudes were jealous. They devised a plan to trap Daniel. They went to the king and said, 'King Darius, live forever! All the commissioners of the kingdom, the prefects and the satraps, the high officials and the governors have consulted together that the king should establish a statute and enforce an injunction that anyone who makes a petition to any god or man besides you, O king, for thirty days, shall be cast into the lions' den. Now, O king, establish the injunction and sign the document so that it may not be changed, according to the law of the Medes and Persians, which may not be revoked.'

"So the prideful king was tricked into signing the law. When Daniel heard about it, what do you think he did?"

"I imagine he continued praying to Aslan."

"Indeed he did. The other 122 guys tattle-told on him and the king was grieved. He tried to find a way around the law, but-" She paused, listening. "What's that?"

He listened. _It's time, _he thought.

"It sounds like a battle," she whispered. "Josiah, what-"

"Hannah, I need you to trust me. All right?"

"All right. Do you know what's going on?"

"I do, but I can't tell you. Please. You have to trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Good. You might want to save that story for later." He smiled at her sadly.

"I'll finish it later." For several minutes a thick silence hung in the air. Finally, Josiah said, "I'm going to go check on something. I'll be right back." He opened the door and exited, locking it before hurrying down the corridor. At the end of the hall he hesitated, trying to hear anything. It seemed as though a voice came from far away, "The eagle is coming!" He grinned. _Faith remembered. She remembered to signal me. _He turned and ran back to Hannah's chamber. He fumbled with the key, silently cheering when it finally entered the lock. He yanked the door open and threw it closed behind him. He locked it, although he knew that Dereth had another key, and drew his sword. "Josiah?"

"Not now, Hannah."

"All right." Silence once again permeated the room. At last, Josiah heard footsteps approaching. He adjusted his grip on his blade. The doorknob was jiggled. Then the _click _of a key in the lock echoed. The door swung open. In the entrance stood Dereth. "Josiah, stand aside."

"No, Dereth."

"Josiah, I told you to move."

"I heard you the first time. I repeat: No."

"Why won't you obey your brother?"

"Dereth, what are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago!" He charged Josiah, their blades meeting with a clang. "Why are you stopping me?"

"Because I won't let you harm an innocent girl!"

"She killed our father!"

"He gave her reason."

"What? You believe her instead of me?"

"Yes." This simple reply enraged Dereth even more. He attacked his brother with more ferocity than before. Neither of them wasted time trying to find the other's weaknesses; they had sparred enough the past to know. It was simply brute force, each throwing his full measure of strength upon the other. Josiah was at a disadvantage, since he would not move from his position between Hannah and Dereth. Suddenly, he saw an opening and took it, thrusting his sword deep into his brother's stomach. Dereth fell to the ground, gasping. Tears filled Josiah's eyes. "Oh, Dereth! Why did it have to end like this? It's not right, killing my own brother."

He managed to laugh. "Younger brothers have been doing it since the dawn of time."

"Not me. I'm sorry. I know you won't believe me, but I do love you."

"I know." Dereth closed his eyes.

Josiah covered his mouth, his tears flowing freely. "Why? Why? Why did I have to kill you?" He dropped to his knees beside his brother, grasping his hand. Then, he stood up, drew his dagger, and cut Hannah free before kneeling beside his brother again. "Josiah?" she whispered. "I'm sorry."

He looked up at her. "It isn't your fault."

Her eyes widened. "Josiah, look out!"

He started to glance back at his brother when a white-hot pain stabbed him in the shoulder. The last thing he remembered was Hannah shouting his name before blackness engulfed him.


	5. Epilogue

**A Hostage Crisis**

Disclaimer: I don't own!

**Epilogue**

Josiah groaned, his shoulder throbbing upon opening his eyes. He heard a quiet, happy gasp as he saw Hannah approach him. "Josiah! You're awake!"

"I- I think so," he stuttered. "Are you all right?"

"Am I-? I was not the one who was nearly killed by my own brother! But, yes, I am."

"I'm glad."

"Faith told me what you did, how you went to the Narnians and told them how they could get in and rescue me. What I want to know, Josiah, is why? Why did you go against Dereth, your brother, to help me?"

He tiredly smiled. "I couldn't just sit back and let my sister in the Lion die, could I?"

"You- you- you mean-? You believe in Aslan?"

"Because of you, yes."

She grinned. "That's the best news I've heard all day! But don't give me credit."

"Who should I give credit to then?"

"Aslan. 'I planted, Apollos watered, but God was causing the growth. So then neither the one who plants nor the one who waters is anything, but God who causes the he who plants and he who waters are one; but each will receive his own reward according to his own labor. For we are God's fellow workers; you are God's field, God's building. According to the grace of God which was given to me, like a wise master builder I laid a foundation, and another is building on it. But each man must be careful how he builds on it. For no man can lay a foundation other than the one which is laid, which is Jesus Christ.'"

He laughed. "You're always going to be a strange girl, aren't you?"

"I hope so." She hesitated before saying, "But Darius couldn't find a way around the law. So, he ordered Daniel to be thrown into the lions' den, telling him, 'Your God whom you constantly serve will Himself deliver you'. Then they rolled a stone over it and sealed it so that no one could tamper with it. The king didn't sleep a wink that night. The next day, as soon as the sun was up, he ran to the lions' den and called, 'Daniel, servant of the living God, has your God, whom you constantly serve, been able to deliver you from the lions?'

Daniel answered, 'O king, live forever! My God sent His angel and shut the lions' mouths and they have not harmed me, inasmuch as I was found innocent before Him; and also toward you, O king, I have committed no crime.'"

Josiah smiled. "I can't imagine what his face looked like when he heard that."

Hannah raised her eyebrows. "I think it probably slightly resembled Peter's yesterday when he saw me alive and unharmed. He was- um, excited. Anyway, the king was overjoyed and ordered that Daniel be brought out. Daniel had no wound on him."

"That's a miracle."

"Indeed. Then, the king commanded that the men who had conspired against Daniel, and they and their entire families were thrown into the den. The lions devoured them. Then Darius sent out a decree saying, 'May your peace abound! I make a decree that in all the dominion of my kingdom men are to fear and tremble before the God of Daniel; for He is the living God and enduring forever, and His kingdom is one which will not be destroyed, and His dominion willbe forever. He delivers and rescues and performs signs and wonders in heaven and on earth, Who has also delivered Daniel from the power of the lions.' So Daniel prospered under the reigns of Darius and Cyrus."

"Daniel was a brave man, wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was. I think you are, too."

"Me? Whatever gives you _that _idea?"

"Oh, I don't know; maybe the fact that you almost _died _to save me? That might have a little bearing on it."

"I'm not brave. I was scared to death!"

"Being brave doesn't mean you're never scared. Being brave means that you do what you're supposed to despite your fear."

"Maybe you're right. But I'm still not brave."

"Think what you want. You need to rest. I'll be back later if you want me to come back." She looked at him for his answer.

"I'd like that."

"See you later then." She left the tent.

* * *

It took Josiah several weeks to fully heal. During that time, the Narnians, with Josiah in tow, went back to Cair Paravel. Josiah was not astonished at all to hear that he was the only survivor of the raid. "I wouldn't have imagined any of my brother's men surrendering. Not at all. But why- why did you spare me?"

King Edmund, who had been the one to break the news to him, looked at him strangely. "What do you mean?"

"I'm no different than them. I was the main one to keep Hannah from escaping, since I have the feeling she could have easily overpowered any of them if she chose. Or me. Why did you spare me?"

"We recognized what it must have cost you to come to us and offer your help. Furthermore, we do not forget a kindness. You saved Hannah's life. And for that, we are grateful."

* * *

Once he was healed, Josiah told Hannah sadly, "I have to get back."

She whirled around. "You're leaving?"

"I'm afraid so. Elika will miss me soon. He'll think I'm dead."

"But why do you want to go back?"

"I can't just let my entire country perish eternally. Someone has to tell them the truth about Aslan."

"And you want to be that someone," she mused as she lowered her head. Then she looked him in the eye and said, "Josiah, I wish you all the blessings in the world." She shocked him by hugging him quickly before stepping backward and adding, "Goodbye, my friend, until we meet again in Aslan's country." Then she hurried off into the castle.

* * *

_And that was the last time Josiah saw Hannah. He returned to Telmar, intent upon winning the entire country to Aslan. While he didn't succeed in winning the _whole _country to Aslan, he did lead his family to faith in the Lion._

The old man placed his quill on the desk as he rose to look out the window. A smile settled on his face as he remembered the wise, brave, and kind young woman he had met years ago. "Oh, Hannah. What would you think of me now?" He chuckled at the thought. "I'll see you in Aslan's country, my friend."

That night, Josiah died in his sleep.


End file.
